


It's just a little photo

by HiAjay



Series: With the Pack comes a Stiles [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 22:39:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1281409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiAjay/pseuds/HiAjay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles walks by the shelf dedicated to his awesomeness, he sees that all the smaller picture frames have been placed in the lower shelf while the new one sits proudly on the top shelf all by itself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's just a little photo

Stiles liked taking pictures; he'd take pictures with a Polaroid his dad found in their attic a few months after his mother passed away, told him about the time his mother kept trying to get John when he wasn't expecting it.

 

So Stiles started taking pictures, first of his dad and him, then some of Scott and Melissa. After the supernatural, Stiles carried the Polaroid around with him. So after a tiring battle with harpies, Stiles bunched his pups (because he saved their asses enough for them to be his Pups, Dammit.) and take a picture, all blood and messed up hair. He'd also take pictures of him and Lydia after they'd become friends. He even took pictures of Jackson, the bastard was photogenic anyway.

 

Stiles has pictures of Erica and Boyd the day of their wedding, it was a proud picture and Stiles refused to think otherwise. Erica was seated next to Boyd (of course) and they had their hands interlocked, they leaned just slightly towards each other and it almost seemed like they were sharing secrets. With Erica's open mouth smile and Boyd's stoic charm, Stiles has the picture in a huge frame hanging on the wall by the kitchen.

 

Stiles still takes loads of pictures and most of them he has hanging on the walls of the loft, or in picture frames around the kitchen and living room. Derek had a shelf solely for pictures he took of Stiles. Stiles in return had a wall half full of just Derek pictures, to which he rightfully named the wall of Sourwolf.

 

Now Stiles is every much still pregnant, and he has about a week before his due date in march, so Stiles took tons of pictures of his growing belly and tons of them taken by the pack and/or Derek (mostly Derek.) he's sifting through them, smiling down at every moment he's managed to capture, he then hears the familiar sound of his Polaroid shutter going off, Stiles looks up to meet Derek's soft expression. He just shakes his head at the older werewolf.

 

Later that week when Stiles walks by the shelf dedicated to his awesomeness, he sees that all the smaller picture frames have been placed in the lower shelf while the new one sits proudly on the top shelf all by itself. Stiles smiles to himself and goes out to by a canon camera, meant to be used with experienced hands, and photo editing software (Thank you Danny.)

 

It’s a week later, on March fifth that their child wanted to make an appearance. Stiles told him through his gritting teeth that he’d better bring the fuckin’ camera. And he does, and there are pictures taken, even though Stiles is screaming his lungs out and Deaton is still as calm as a cumber. Damn that man.

 

They met their angel, black fur, floppy ears and four gangly paws. It took Stiles a moment to come to terms that he just gave birth to an actually puppy. Deaton talked him through it, told him once he was wrapped up in blankets that smelt like Stiles and Derek he’ll shift back. And Odin does (Once Scott drives back from the loft with said blanket), pale mole dotted skin, ten fingers and toes, hazel green eyes and jet black hair.

A week later, and Stiles sees Derek sitting on the couch humming quietly and rocking Odin in his arms. Odin didn’t cry often, and Stiles was glad because he and Derek got sleep when they needed it. Stiles goes quickly for his old Polaroid and snaps the picture, Derek looks up from Odin and shakes his head. Stiles just smiles because he knows he won.

 

A week after that, Derek is walking passed the _wall of Sourwolf_ (That’s what it’s called Derek, deal with it.) and see’s there’s something off with it. The smaller pictures are at the base of the wall and worked up into a large photo, Derek smiled and shook his head.

 

The picture has a frame that read “ _A first time Proud Daddy._ ”


End file.
